Evelynn
This page is about the Evelynn's crossovers. To see information on her original version, see Evelynn The Widowmaker. Background "Swift and lethal, Evelynn is one of the most deadly - and expensive - assassins in all of Runeterra. Able to merge with shadows at will, she patiently stalks her prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. While Evelynn is clearly not entirely human, and her heritage remains unclear, it is believed that she hails from the Shadow Isles - though her link with that tortured realm remains shrouded in mystery." -Evelynn's short description When she was young, Evelynn had a name before a succubus renamed her. Her name was Andrea Rose Valentine. She lived in a peaceful village near Ionia. A lovely name for such a girl to have. But that changed after that night. She was 16 when a vampire took interest on her and bite her. She woke up in a crypt wondering what might happened. She then realized that she was Turned. She went into the woods never looking back at her house and waited for her doom. She woke up in the Succubi house after she was discovered and trained her. One of the succubi named her as "Evelynn" which means the ultimate assassin. She started her career by hunting the vampire who turned her. One of her infamous deeds was her assassination of a'' Demacian knight-commander, followed by the killing of Baron Ortega Holt. She always get away with it all the time. Not until she was betrayed by Noxus itself. Without any other choice, she switch sides with Demacia to atone her deeds and thwarted any plans that Noxus might come up against them and her. All the time she spent is all about killing and murder. Her humanity and human emotion have died within her long ago. This all changed after a guy name "Kyurem" tells her that despite of her doings, She still lacks Truth within her. After accepting that there's still a human that's still living inside her, she confessed and went back to Demacia with a change of heart. Long after that, Evelynn accompanied the hero (Kyurem) to track down the two stones: The Light Stone and The Dark Stone. After finding them, the Noxians were outside waiting for them to be ambushed. The King made a truce that they will spare her and Kyurem if they give the stones. After that, the king tried to kill them but they failed when Kyurem transformed and foiled their plans. The two escaped with the stones intact. In the end Kyurem's mission was successful. His plan to become the Original Dragon and unite the two nations was completed. Evelynn then says goodbye, knowing that she'll meet him again soon. She then returns the two stones when Kyurem arrived behind her. She kissed him and the couple returned to City of Absolution. The Masquerade Trio Evelynn returns in The Masquerade Trio as the one who presents the Masks at Elsa and Shiela. Thus their adventure begins. Being Elsa's neighbor and a new friend, Evelynn helps the two regarding in homework and exploring their new neighborhood. She even tell them that she's not human (though her appearance was, she's 1/3 vampire, 1/3 succubus, 1/3 human). She also explained to them that she has powers. The two showed them their powers too making Evelynn quite easy to fit in their neighborhood. She then reveals a chest without any keyhole. Evelynn got that chest from a wizard who entrust her to be the bearer of what's inside it. It turns out that the chest won't open until the Trio will be recognized. Evelynn was also their classmate in school and was having fun when someone attempts to explode their school. Luckily, the Trio stopped him on time. She went upstairs and found out that the chest was opened, revealing the masks inside. The Mask ''Crystallus Nitidus ''(Literary known Glamorous Crystal), chose her to be the purple Masquerade. At this form, she disappears at an instant and attacks her foes without being seen or heard. Like the two, Evelynn's mask was stolen but was finally retrieved after earning her trust. She defeated Lissandra and went away to be a vigilante and help the people in need. Physical Appearance Evelynn is at the age of 19, has a tall and slender build, yellow eyes, thin lips, short crimson mane hair, a medium nose, and very pale skin without any signs of freckles. In her Widowmaker outfit, she wear a v-shaped turtleneck vest with a diamond crest on the top between her clevage, A dark blue with silver and crimson trimmed bra-type armor. She has a removable sleeves with three colors: dark blue on the upper arms with silver lines and diamond crest that separates her upper arm to her lower arm. Attached to her sleeves were three pairs of capes. She wears a modified panty-loincloth armor. She was wearing a pink knee high boots with spikes and spiky high heels. In The Masquerade Trio, Evelynn doesn't wear her turtleneck vest other stuff. Instead, she modified her clothing to fit into a schoolgirl one. A dark blue with silver and crimson trimmed bra-type armor as her bra, removable sleeves with three colors: dark blue on the upper arms with silver lines and diamond crest that separates her upper arm to her lower arm. Attached to her sleeves were three pairs of capes (she took the blue trim on the edge of every capes). She is now wearing a knee high socks with three pairs of spikes on them. She replaces her boots with a strap-types cigarette high heel school shoes. In her Ultimate Masquerade Form Known as ''Glamorous Crystal Form, She retains her Widowmaker Form but added to her was a golden claw on the sides of her bra her removable sleeves has a gold trim on it. Added to the capes were a diamond-shaped gold trim. She's now wearing an actual boots with gold strap-like lines and cigarette high heels with golden spikes on the back side. Personality Evelynn is a girl without having any signs of fear within her. Although she's quite aggressive if angered or excited. But she's also protective to her teammates and friends. She doesn't rely on anyone to help her, she only devices her own ideas. Although she doesn;t show it sometimes, Evelynn was quite a curious girl when it comes to problems especially when she suspected that Elsa, Shie, and her were waking up late in the morning. She's also skilled regarding in what situation she was like the time that she scared the criminals by making ghostly noises in the bathroom while she was invisible. She's quite intelligent especially when figuring out how to catch the Light Stone falling into the pit. But most of all, she displays her sexiness and sassy nature towards her boyfriend, who also admires her a lot. Gallery Evelynn in school uniform render by hiccelsa32-dae35mc(1).png Evelynn in school uniform render by hiccelsa32-dae35mc.png C360 2016-08-27-16-49-06-681(1).jpg Scan0006.png Trivia * She was the only one to receive her first dress as her Ultimate Masquerade Form. * Despite of having a tomboyish nature, Evelynn always shows her female attitude towards her friends and classmates. * She was the only one who always had her body exposed even in The Masquerade Trio (her Ultimate Masquerade Form is counted). * She's always high-spirited after she regains her humanity and human emotions. * She was Shiela and Kyurem's closest friend. * She has a car. Actually, a birthday gift from Kyurem. After deciding what to do with all the money she had, she modified it. Her car was a Nissan GTR-R 35. * The first time she ever cried is when she was about to kill Elsa on one of the episodes. * She was the only one who faced herself in the final test in the Rite of Passage. * Her Dark persona was also her past self. ** Her Classic skin was her Dark self. ** Sometimes this persona hunts her in her nightmares. * She was the only character with combined skins: Classic for her attire, Shadow for her skin tone, and Masquerade for her Mask. References # ↑ Evelynn's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com # ↑ The Widowmaker and the Dragon written by GilrossJim Corros (August 7,2016) # ↑ The Masquerade Trio written by GilrossJim Corros (September 10,2016)